Evanescence At The Masquerade
by Broadway Evanescence
Summary: Christine is listening to the mysterious voice in her head, but when she finds out who the man behind the voice is, she falls for the deformed man. Meg is trying to focus on her career, but when an old friend comes into the picture she is not in control of her emotions. Will both ladies find true love? Or will both suffer the hardships of mending broken hearts?
1. Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue

**A/N: Hey guys! So I love all musicals! Since my page is all about musicals and I LOVE Phantom of the Opera! This is my first Phanfic so I will really appreciate the help! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

It started a few weeks back when Christine started to hear the voices in her head. The voice was rough yet... soothing in her mind. It was so hard to explain and the voice made her feel like she was being protected. The voice was strong and firm. It brought Christine bliss and comfort when she was spoken to. It was finally here! The angel of music has come to watch over her.

Her father predicted that it would come but, she did not know that it would come so soon. Christine also held a secret, something that no one knew. Christine always dreamt of being an opera singer. She knew that she was destined to be at the front of the stage. Not stage right or stage left, she deserved the center. Well, at least that is what _he _told her and _he _was training her to do so.

Christine had just become an ensemble member at the Opera Populaire when her best friend Meg had told her to audition. Christine did not think that she would be cast in the upcoming production of "Hannibal", but when she received the news, she could not be happier.

Christine was in her dressing room that she shared with some of the other dancers. Other dancers were preparing for rehearsal on both sides of her. They were putting on their ballet shoes and their proper performance wear. They had to wear green and red striped dresses with gold lacing and trim. Christine turned her attention to the mirror in front of her.

Her mahogany curls framed her thin face and rested on her high cheek bones. Christine had the prettiest thin lips. Her long hair cascaded over her shoulders and across her chest. Christine had lime green eyes that were a crystal blue in the center. The explosion of blue in her eyes circled her pupil and it made them sparkle. There was no doubt that Christine Daae was extremely beautiful. She grabbed the hairbrush on the corner of the counter and proceeded to brush her hair. She did not notice a small girl come from behind her.

"BOO!" Christine jumped and dropped the hairbrush. Christine turned around. She rolled her eyes when she realized that it was just Meg. Meg started to giggle obnoxiously.

"Meg! Why would you do such a thing?" Christine was trying to hold back giggles herself. Marguerite Giry was almost the complete opposite of Christine.

Meg had coffee-colored brown eyes with some speckles of blue. While her hair was also long and curly, it was blonde. The top part of her hair was pulled back by an ivory silk ribbon. Christine was tall but Meg was a few inches shorter. Meg was wearing a similar outfit to Christine. Meg was an extraordinary dancer. Christine was also a dancer but she would rather sing. Meg continued to laugh.

"I did not think that you would be so frightened! Did you think that it was the _Phantom of the Opera?_" Meg continued to giggle. Christine let the fit of laughter take over.

"Now, you know that I do not believe in such silly rumors Meg." Christine replied. She knew that she was lying. She did not think of him as a Phantom, he was an angel. An angel from heaven that was brought down by her father. Christine picked up the brush from the ground and continued to brush her hair.

"Whatever you say Christine. You are no fun sometimes!" Christine smiled.

"Your idea of 'fun' is telling ridiculous ghost stories Meg. And in my opinion, that is not fun."

"Oh but Christine! You are so serious sometimes that you do not realize the fictional tales from reality!" Meg pulled up a chair and sat next to Christine. Christine rolled her eyes once more.

"I have to admit, it is a little funny when the other girls start to squeal and panic when you tell your stories." Meg laughed more.

"'Oh no! The phantom is going to kill us!'" Meg mocked the other dancers as Christine laughed along. She then heard Madame Giry's footsteps coming to into the dressing room. Meg did not notice until she heard a harsh 'THUMP' sound hit the floor. The entire room became silent. Both Christine and Meg turned around to face Madame Giry scowling at them.

"What are you both doing?! Rehearsal starts in less than an hour and I hear laughter? I want both of you on the stage this instant!" And with that, Madame Giry strolled out of the room. The other dancers followed her and stared questioningly at Meg and Christine.

When everyone had left except for Meg and Christine, both started laugh again.

* * *

The dress rehearsal was just about to begin. Apparently, the rumors were true. The owner of the opera house would be leaving for some mysterious reason. Meg suspected that it was because of the recent _accidents _that have been happening. The new owners of the opera house were introduced. One of the owners was introduced as Monsieur Richard Firmin and the other as Monsieur Gilles André. Monsieur Firmin was tall and lanky while Monsieur André was short and stout.

Rehearsal soon began and everyone was in their positions. Carlotta Giudicelli was the resident soprano and Prima Donna. She was just so evil and spiteful. Christine wondered why she had to be so cruel. La Carlotta had the most beautiful voice that any girl would dream of having.

As La Carlotta was moving to the center of the stage, she shoved into Christine on purpose and mumbled underneath her breath:

"Move out of my way toad!" she harshly whispered. Christine moved away from her.

"Do not let that vile woman bother you Christine." Meg said to her. Christine offered the blonde a small smile in return. She tried not to let Carlotta's rude actions bother her but, it was difficult. La Carlotta then took a deep breath and the maestro begun to play the intro.

_"Think of me... think of me fondly, _

_When we've said goodbye_

_Remember me... once in a while_

_Please promise me you'll try..._

_Then you'll find that once again_

_To take your heart back to be free_

_If you'll ever find a moment..._

_Spare a thought for-"_

All of a sudden, the backdrop collapses onto the stage nearly crashing on top of Carlotta. La Carlotta is pulled back by her lover Piangi just in time before she meets her death. Everyone starts to scream and scatter. Christine becomes extremely frightened.

"He's here! The _Phantom of the Opera! _He's there! The _Phantom of the Opera!_" Meg starts to shout. Firmin and André try their best to calm everyone down.

"Mademoiselle PLEASE!" They beg Meg to keep quiet. "Will you show a little courtesy?!"

"Where is the chief of the flies?!" Firmin asked angrily.

"Bouquet is responsible for this!" the maestro shouted.

"Bring him here immediately!" A large filthy looking man came from the left wing of the stage. He looked at Meg and gave her a dirty, toothy grin. Meg looked down looking somewhat nervous. Christine noticed this. _Why does Meg look... scared?_

"As God is my witness I was not at my post. It must be a ghost!" when he said this Meg continued to shout again.

"He's there! The _Phantom of the Opera!_" Meg said.

"Why heavens! I have never known such insolence!" André exclaimed.

"Senora please! These things do happen!" Firmin reasoned. La Carlotta started to twitch.

"T-These... things... d-do happen?! You have been here five minutes! What do you know?! These 'things' have been happening for the past three years! These 'things do happen! Until you stop these 'things' from happening, this thing," she motioned to herself, "does not happen!" La Carlotta ran backstage while crying hysterically. Piangi followed after her. Most of the ensemble had left except for Christine and Meg who were eavesdropping.

"La Carlotta will be back." Firmin said as a matter of fact.

"Do you really think so Monsieur?" Madame Giry asked him.

"Yes of course I do!" he replied.

"Well Monsieur, I have a letter from the Opera Ghost." she said while unfolding the piece of parchment. Both Firmin and André groaned in annoyance.

"You all are obsessed!" André said.

"He would like to welcome you to his Opera house and he requests that Box 5 be kept empty as always. His salary is also due." André and Firmin laughed aloud.

"His salary?!" they laughed.

"He was usually given 20,000 francs a month, but I am sure that you can afford more than that with a Vicomte de Chagny as your patron."

"That was for me to announce Mademoiselle." André said. Madame Giry went backstage to calm down the dancers.

"Who is the understudy for the role?" Firmin asked. The maestro stood from the piano.

"Monsieur, there is no understudy. The production is new!" the maestro answered.

Meg's ears perked up and she grabbed Christine's hand. Christine pulled away.

"Meg what are you doing?!" Meg ran onto the stage.

"Trust me Christine." Meg whispered. "Christine Daae could sing it Monsieur!" Meg exclaimed. Madame Giry had returned and most of the ensemble had returned as well.

"The ballet girl?" Firmin asked uninterested.

"Yes Monsieur! She has been taking lessons from a great teacher!" Meg knew that Christine was taking some sort of vocal lessons but she did not know who the teacher was.

"What teacher?" André asked. Christine shook and looked at her feet.

"I... I do not know Monsieur..." Christine slowly replied.

"Daae? Interesting name. Any relation to the violinist?" Firmin asked.

"Yes... my father..." Madame Giry stood forward.

"Please let her sing for you Monsieur. She has been trained properly." Madame Giry said.

"Very well. But make it quick!" Christine slowly stepped forward. She was visibly shaking. She stood in the center of the stage.

"Maestro!" The maestro began to play the intro. Christine's heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. It was beating so fast that it hurt to breathe. All of the color was drained from her face. And then... she heard it.

_"Christine... Christine..._

_Do not be afraid..._

_Do as you were told..._

_Remember what I have taught you..._

_Sing now my Angel..."_

Christine took a deep breath and began the song.

_"T-T-Think o-of me... __Think o-of m-m-me f-fondly..._

_W-When we've s-said... g-goodbye..."_

Christine's voice cracked and she cringed in embarrassment. Her angel started to speak again.

_"My beautiful angel..._

_do not be nervous..._

_Keep going..._

_Breathe and sing from your stomach..._

_Not your throat..."_

Christine did as her angel had asked of her.

_"Remember me... once in a while..._

_Promise me you'll try..."_

Christine's voice was stronger. She breathed in through her nose, and out through her mouth. She sang from her diaphragm and she gave her all. Meg stood to the side admiring how Christine took over the stage. Meg knew that Christine's teacher had taught her well. But... who was this 'teacher'?

* * *

_"Flowers fade..._

_The fruits of summer fade..._

_They have their seasons, so do we..._

_But please promise me that sometimes..._

_You will think of..._

_Me..."_

Raoul Vicomte de Chagny sat in one of the boxes above the opera stage. His deep, dark sapphire eyes gleamed when he saw Christine. It truly was his Little Lotte. He reminisced over the years when they were just children. Christine had grown into a beautiful woman. Her voice was even more magnificent than he remembered. Christine twirled in her emerald green and ruby striped dress. She wore a gold crown. Christine resembled a queen.

They had met each other when her blonde friend, Meg, dropped both of their scarves into the water. Yes, little Marguerite Giry was playing by the beach and the wind blew both of the scarves into the crystal sea. Raoul jumped into the freezing water to retrieve them. He caught a terrible cold that lasted for days but, it was worth it to see the happiness in Meg's rich brown eyes. Her eyes reminded him of the finest, most divine chocolate in Paris.

The dancers appeared from backstage and begun to dance while Christine sung.

"Brava! Brava!" Raoul exclaimed while clapping. His eyes immediately went to the little blonde right behind Christine.

_Is that... Marguerite Giry?_

It had to be. Raoul would recognize those eyes anywhere. Meg danced ever so gracefully. She spun and leaped around the stage. Meg had also become a beautiful young lady. Her body was very defined and it held the most delicate curves... _wait. What was he thinking?! He was supposed to be enjoying the performance! Not focusing on the way... she spun so fast and how her brown eyes somehow pierced his soul... how innocent she is... or was..._

Raoul could not take his eyes off of her. It was like she had him in a trance. Christine had sang the final note and everyone clapped. He was disappointed when Meg exited stage right. Christine bowed and left the stage with a wide smile.

* * *

_"Brava... Brava... Bravissima..."_

Christine closed her eyes as her angel praised her. It felt good to have him say these words. Her heart fluttered in her chest.

"It is all because of you my angel." she replied.

"Christine!" Meg ran to her and hugged her tight. "Oh Christine! You were perfect!" All of the other dancers ran to Christine and said the same. Their comments were kind but... it felt different when the angel said these things to her.

"Thank you... thank you..." Christine humbly replied. Madame Giry approached the group. They all stopped talking.

"Yes. You did well. _He _will be pleased. But you..." she motioned at the ballet girls, "were a disgrace! We must fix those mistakes immediately! Come!" All of the dancers followed Madame Giry. Meg pretended to follow but then turned around when they were out of sight.

"Christine! You must tell me your secret! You were absolutely amazing!" Meg said.

"Secret? I... I don't know..."

"You don't know? How could you not know who your tutor is Christine?"

"You do not understand dear Meg... he is... not a human. He is my angel."

"An... angel?"

"Yes. Before my father died, he told me that the angel of music will visit me and he has! He speaks to me in this very room... at night. I feel like... he is always watching me and guiding me. It seems like I am the only one who can hear him Meg... he is here... right now..."

Meg was becoming worried. Christine was staring at something else rather than Meg. "Chr-Christine?" Meg grabbed her hands. They were freezing. "Christine... your face is white and your hands are cold..." Christine started to shiver.

"It frightens me Meg..." Meg carresed Christine's cheek to calm her.

"Please do not be frightened Christine!" You are just-" They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Meg walked to the door and opened it. A young, handsome man with brown hair and deep blue eyes stood in the doorway with two flowers in his hand. One was a rose and one was a violet. He smiled at Meg. He bowed. Meg smiled in return.

"Hold on one moment Monsieur... Christine! Someone is here for you!"

"Oh no Mademouiselle!" he grabbed Meg's hand and her breathing quickened at the touch. She began to blush. "I... I do not mean to offend you in any way Mademouiselle Daae but, I am here to talk to Mademouiselle Giry." Christine seemed to have been listening to the entire conversation. She smirked.

"Raoul?" Christine thought that she was dreaming. Could it really be him?

"Yes it is me."

"Oh Raoul!" Christine stood and hugged Raoul. "Oh it is so good to see you again!" Raoul gave her the rose.

"It is. You were absolutely stunning on stage! I am glad that I had the pleasure of seeing you perform."

"Why thank you Raoul. And I am not offended at all! But I think that I should leave. I do have to practice for the next showing. It was nice to see you again Raoul!" Christine could tell that he wanted to be alone with Meg. She gave him one more hug and left out of the door.

Meg stared at the floor. _Why would Raoul want to see me? _Raoul handed Meg the violet.

"I hope you remember me Mademouiselle." Raoul said.

"Of course I remember you Monseiur. You ran into the sea to fetch our scarves. How could I forget your heroic deed?" Raoul chuckled.

"Yes that is true. I was only fourteen years of age and soaked to the skin." Meg giggled at the memory. Raoul loved her little giggles. Her cheeks flushed.

"I would be highly dissapointed if... I could not have the oppurtunity to discuss how you have been?"

"What do you mean Monsieur?"

"Please Mademouiselle, there is no need for formalities. You may call me Raoul if you wish."

"Raoul..." Raoul felt like he had been swept off of his feet when his name escaped her pink lips.

"Would you like to go to supper with me Mademouiselle?" Raoul asked hopefully.

"I would like that very much Mon- I mean... Raoul." She was still very nervous. What if Bouquet saw them together? She was very afraid of the man. The way he looked her up and down when she was in her costume made her feel sick to her stomach. It was like he... wanted her. He wanted to take her. To have his way with her. He had told her this once backstage. Bouquet claimed that if she ever told a soul of his words, that he would cause an _accident. _Meg started to tremble. Raoul noticed.

"Mademouiselle Giry, are you alright? What has you troubled?" She pushed the thought aside.

"I am fine Raoul. If I am to go to supper with you, then you must address me by my first name."

"Of course Marguerite." Meg hated her first name, but the way Raoul said it made her feel... special. Raoul held out his elbow and Meg put her arm through. Meg then remembered something important.

"Oh Raoul! I left my ballet shoes backstage! I must go back and get them!" She removed her arm from his. "I will not be long!" Raoul nodded. Meg scurried back to the stage of the opera house. Raoul watched her leave.

* * *

Meg went onto the stage and dissapeared behind the left wing. She passed all of the props and parts of the set design. She slid past the racks of clothing that held the costumes. It was very dark and quiet.

She finally went to the corner of the backstage area. She smiled when she saw her ballet shoes in the center of the floor. She ran to them and picked them up off of the floor. She was about to walk back to her bedroom when all of a sudden, a hand went over her mouth and she was pulled into a dark room. The hand over her mouth muffled her cries in the dark.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know if I should continue please! **


	2. Silhouttes

**A/N: Here is chapter 2! Enjoy and please review! No smut in this chapter! Even though there might be some later? We'll see. (By the way, I researched and found out that Madame Giry's first name is Antoinette!? AWESOME!**

* * *

Christine went back into her dressing room. She assumed that Raoul and Meg had already left. She was a little shocked when she saw Raoul still standing in the doorway.

"Raoul?" Raoul turned to her.

"I'm so sorry Christine! I did not mean to stay any longer, I was just waiting for Marguerite. She has been gone for almost twenty minutes."

"She has? I have not seen her anywhere. Did she tell you where she went?"

"She told me that she was going to retrieve her ballet shoes from the stage. I am a little worried about her."

"Alright. Go to the stage and see if you can find her. I will be there in one moment." Raoul nodded and did as he was told. Christine went inside of the dressing room. She sat down in the chair and looked at herself in the mirror. All of a sudden, the lights went out and the door closed. Christine looked into her mirror as a dark silhouette appeared from behind the glass.

"_Come to me Angel of Music..._

_Speak to me Angel of Music..."_

* * *

Meg was terrified out of her mind. She could not think and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. She was trying to beg for mercy but the filthy hand that was still covering her mouth would not let the sound escape. She was then thrown to the floor and the lights in the room were turned on. Standing before her, was Bouquet staring at her disgustingly. Meg started to tremble violently. He stepped closer to her.

"There's no need to be afraid... I have seen you on the stage Meg. You truly are a beautiful dancer."

"P-please... just l-leave me a-alone..."

"Now you know that I cannot do that my sweet Meg..." He was basically already on top of her. Bouquet's foul body reeked of alcohol. He started to grope her thin body inappropriately. Meg squealed in terror. Bouquet then pulled out a small knife from his pocket. He held it against her throat.

"Do not say a word, or I swear I will slit your throat." Bouquet whispered harshly in her ear. Tears spilled from her eyes as he lifted her skirt. She closed her eyes and prayed that this torture would end.

* * *

Raoul ran through the aisles of the theatre and onto the stage. "Marguerite! Marguerite where are you?" he did not receive a reply. He remembered Christine saying that her ballet shoes were probably behind the stage. Raoul went behind the left wing of the stage and looked around. He did not see Meg anywhere. Nor did he see a pair of ballet shoes. He walked farther into the backstage area and he saw light streaming in through one of the doors all the way at the end of the hall.

He slowly creeped toward the door. The closer he got to the door, he started to hear ruffling noises and whining. He immediately recognized Meg's voice and ran to the door. What he saw made him feel very sick. Bouquet was standing above her. Meg was still dressed and Bouquet held a blade across her neck. Raoul had no time to think. He pounced on top of Bouquet and struck him in the face with his fists.

Meg had her hands over her head and cowered in fear. Raoul would not stop hitting him. Meg decided to be strong and she looked at the sight in front of her. Bouquet started to bleed from his mouth and his head. Meg stood up shakily and then fell back down in weakness. If she did not stop him now, Bouquet was going to end up dead. Meg stood up again and ran to Raoul. She grabbed both of his arms and pulled him back. Raoul paid her no mind and continued to brutally hit Bouquet.

"Stop it! Raoul please stop!" Meg cried. Tears spilled down her porcelain like features. Raoul was panting and his face was red. He stopped and turned to face Meg. Every tear that fell down her face broke Raoul's heart. Perspiration fell from his forehead and he looked on the floor at Bouquet. Bouquet was laying on the ground unconscious. How dare this man try to harm Marguerite?! A pile of blood started to drip from the side of Bouquet's face. Raoul then realized what he might have done.

Had he committed murder? Did he literally beat this man to death? Meg stared at Raoul, her brown eyes wide with fear. Who was really the antagonist in this situation? Raoul stepped closer to Meg and she took a step back. No... Meg should not be afraid of him. He was only trying to protect her. He would never lay a finger on Meg unless she wanted him to. He never meant to kill anyone. The word _kill _sent chills up his spine and he felt nauseous just thinking about it.

"Marguerite... please... you must understand. I was only trying to save you..." Raoul said. His heart ached for him to reach out and stroke her cheek. To wipe away all of her tears.

Could she really be mad at him? He was only trying to save her. Meg looked at Bouquet's bruised body and then back to Raoul. His dark blue eyes almost filled to the brim with tears. Meg did not know what to do. She ran out of the door and sobbed into the palms of her hands.

"Meg! Meg! Please come back..." Raoul fell to the floor. His fists were covered in the crimson blood that was now a pool at his knees. The room now smelled of bitter blood and cheap alcohol. Raoul almost vomited because of the odor that still lingered in the air. Raoul slowly crawled to Bouquet's body and put two fingers against his jaw line. And there it was... a faint pulse.

* * *

His dark voice filled her light spirit. This man... her angel. His voice made her shiver with delight. He caressed her cheek with his rough, cold, and calloused hands. He wore a white mask that covered the entire right side of his face. She could not stop herself from wondering... what was behind the mask? He was strong and handsome. He had pale, chiseled facial features. His dark green eyes could see right through her soul. When her father spoke of an angel, she pictured the angel to wear white robes and have angelic, feathery wings.

Instead, he only wore a white mask, with a black cloak that resembled the wings of a demon. The angel had slick, ebony hair instead of white or blonde. And yet, his voice was far from anything demonic. When he was done singing. He stepped away from Christine and retreated to his organ.

"Now... try again. And this time, sing from here..." He pointed to where her diaphragm rested underneath her flesh. He had the sheet music with him and he read through it while he played along and as she sang the lyrics. Christine took her instructed breaths and sang with all the passion that she could muster up. When she was done, she opened her eyes. Her angel did not look too satisfied. She could not figure out why. She wanted to her hear his praise. Christine shook under his gaze and she looked down at her own two feet.

"You did well Christine, but I want your posture fixed. Straighten your shoulders. Also, do not take a breath during the second chorus. It will break the flow of the words. Instead, take a breath on the bridge before, is that understood?"

"Yes angel."

"Good. That is all for tonight. You must return to your room before the managers realize how long you have been gone." Christine nodded but, she did not want to go just yet.

"Angel?" He looked in her direction.

"Yes?"

"May you please sing me one more song before I go? Just one more?"

"No Christine. You have already stayed much too long. You must leave now."

"Please?" His gaze faltered slightly. He could not say no to Christine, _his Christine _he thought possessively. He sighed and nodded.

"One more song. And then I must take you back. That is final." Christine nodded happily and her smile widened. He began to sing and she could not take her eyes away. His beautiful voice filled the room. His voice somehow seemed to carry yards, even miles. His voice casted her on a spell.

When he was done, she was led back through the hall and into her room. Her angel turned to leave but before he could, Christine kissed him on the cheek. Her angel turned to her, and then disappeared behind the mirror. Christine rested on her bed. She closed her eyes and prepared to sleep, but before she could, she heard light footsteps hitting the floor quickly.

Christine was then held onto fast. Tiny arms wrapped around her body, and the front of her nightgown started to become wet with tears. She sat up to feel blonde curls tickling her chest. She soon realized that it was Meg. Christine hugged her back.

"Meg! Meg please calm down! What happened?" Meg shook her head against Christine's chest.

"He... he... he tried to... to hurt me..." Meg said in between sobs. Who was she speaking of? Raoul could not possibly try to hurt Meg. Would he? Christine held Meg all through the night. Christine hushed her as Meg soon fell asleep. Christine then removed herself and went to her own bed. Christine tried to sleep but she found that her body would not let her rest. Christine arose from her bed and walked through the halls. Whenever Christine felt troubled, a cool breeze would calm her. She could not remove Meg's sobs and pain from her mind. She also could not forget _his _voice.

Meg was far too innocent to be tampered with. She was angry at Raoul for causing her this much pain. But still, what did he do? Christine, Meg and Raoul where so close as children, and he was such a gentlemen to everyone. How could he hurt her? Christine desperately needed air. She walked through the halls, but then stopped when she heard voices coming from Madame Giry's quarters.

Christine pressed her back against the wall and peeked around the corner. She could only see two dark silhouettes. One was obviously Madame Giry and the other was her... her angel? What was going on? She listened intently to their conversation.

"He has overstepped far too many boundaries Antoinette. I will not stand for his vile behavior any longer!"

"Erik... please keep your voice down. I understand, but this is not the answer."

"Yes it is. Do you not know?"

"Know what?" Erik smirked. He stepped closer to her.

"That drunken fool tried to molest your own daughter." he sneered. Madame Giry's mouth was wide open. Tears filled her oak-colored brown eyes.

"W-What?"

"You heard my words loud and clear Antoinette. I was going to stop him once and for all, but the Vicomte arrived first. You should have seen his reaction to the blood. It was hilarious. The poor boy thought that he had committed murder and almost vomited."

"R-Raoul or Ph-Philippe Vicomte d-de Chagney?" Madame Giry stuttered. Erik frowned.

"I do not care which one he is. All that matters is that Little Giry is safe. Do not fret Antoinette, your daughter is safe, I made sure of that."

So it was Bouquet who tried to rape Meg? Christine almost started to cry. That evil man tried to take away all of Meg's innocence and purity. Christine's chest ached for her friend. She could not imagine the pain and suffering that Meg had went through. They were practically sisters. She knew that Raoul would never hurt her. She had faith in him.

"W-What will you do to him Erik?" Madame Giry asked.

"You already know what I am going to do. There is no need to ask questions that you obviously know the answer to."

"Erik, please do not take you anger out on me. If I had known that he would do such a thing-"

"There is no time for 'if's' Antoinette!" Erik took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing, "You did not know that he would attempt something so cruel, and I do not blame you for your ignorance, but do not try to change my mind. He has marked _my _Opera House with sin. And now, he will pay for his actions, one way or another." Christine gasped at his words.

"Wait... did you hear that?" Erik said while looking around. Madame Giry shook her head. "Who's there?!" Erik screamed. Christine ran back to her room and locked the door. Meg was still fast asleep and Christine tried to be as quiet as possible. Had he deceived her? Why would Madame Giry call him Erik?! Christine felt betrayed. She was lied to and used. She was not fully convinced that he was not her angel, not yet at least. Christine let her body relax and she fell fast asleep, her dreams plagued with the voice and the silhouette of her angel... or this man named... Erik.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review!**


End file.
